


Волчица

by redheadkelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Stiles, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadkelly/pseuds/redheadkelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Хейл - альфа одной из крупнейших стай страны. Что требуется от него по волчьим законам? Потомство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчица

**Author's Note:**

> Первая попытка графоманства, полное отсутствие беты. Простите!

Дерек размашистым шагом шел по коридорам фамильного особняка, за ним словно тени следовал первый круг его стаи. Бедлам, в который превратилась его жизнь после Вязки, уже не утомлял, а просто таки выжимал из новоиспеченного альфы все силы. Впрочем никаких иллюзий по поводу своего посвящения он не строил и во что превратится его доселе мирная жизнь знал точно.  
Быстро преодолев лестничный пролет, группа направилась в конец очередного коридора, где начиналось Логово.  
"Бойд." - Дерек не глядя передал кожаный пиджак своему бете. Прохладнее ему не стало, капельки пота собирались между лопаток и сбегали вниз, к поясу векуньевых брюк, оставляя ткань неприятно влажной. Помимо глухого раздражения, Дерека одолевала нервозность, что в сумме приближало его скорее к состоянию брокера в пятницу вечером, чем новоиспеченного папаши. И в чем альфа не обманывался, так это в том, что он был единственным оборотнем подобного ранга, которого рождение здоровых и сильных щенят - всех до одного крепких альф - не приводило в восторг, а угнетало.  
Дерек ускорил шаги, намереваясь побыстрее выполнить свой долг - оказать только что принесшим ему щенят самкам все положенные знаки внимания и уважения. Его на секунду посетила мысль заглянуть к Стайлзу, попросить составить компанию, поддержать и сейчас, как он делал уже много лет до этого. Мысль эта однако была нелепой.  
Стайлз, его мальчик, его друг, его сообщник, его спутник, раньше Дерека узнал, какое будущее ожидает альфу, и поддерживал его каждый день на пути к Становлению. Но не в этот раз. Не когда в особняк приехали дочери трех сильнейших стай страны. Не когда на собрании стаи Дереку представили девушек. И тем более не на ритуале Вязки, после которой Стайлс ни разу не позволил Дереку прикоснуться к себе. Они не ругались, по-прежнему садились завтракать вместе, обсуждали выгодные для стаи сделки, вложения и тактические ходы по отношению к соседним враждебным стаям, Стайлс продолжал спать с Дереком в их постели... но за прошедшие полгода самое интимное, что между ними было - поданная Стайлсом рука, когда он выбирался из машины перед центральной больницей, куда Дерек ругаясь привез его с вывихнутым коленом. И воспоминание об этом касании Дерек хранил, как некоторые - о первой любви. Стойкое ощущение, что они снова в седьмом классе и не уверены, что поцелуи с лучшим другом не приведут к катастрофе, не прибавляло радужных красок в жизнь альфы. Но его статус требовал наличия наследников и Дерек не собирался нарушать обязательств перед стаей, даже если в последствии он будет вынужден выстроить второй Межнациональный Университет Молекулярно-генетической биофизики персонально для Стайлса. Сколько сил он потратил на то, чтобы доказать, что Стайлс - тот единственный спутник, что может сделать его по-настоящему сильным. Спутник-человек.  
Вздохнув, Дерек толкнул двойную массивную дверь в Логово, сделал по инерции пару шагов вперед и замер. В нос ударил резкий кислый запах, а перед глазами предстал сидящий на нескольких подушках Стайлс. В широкой плетеной корзинке у его ног лежали три младенца, самый крупный мальчик держал в ручках указательный палец Стайлса и с блаженством на щекастой мордочке посасывал его, двое щенят поменьше щурились и улыбались Стайлсу, периодически довольно угукая. Дерек отвел взгляд чуть в сторону и увидел трех самок, накрытых легкими накидками, насквозь пропитанными кровью. Дерек узнал запах - бурый аконит, из такого делали специальное волокно, шедшее на изготовление сетей для охоты за одичавшими омегами. Опутанные подобными сетями оборотни превращались в жижу из мяса и костей. Дерек снова взглянул на Стайлса - спутник смотрел на него своими теплыми медовыми глазами и улыбался.  
"Дерек. Посмотри на наших деток."  
"Убрать." - прорычал Дерек и беты молча направились к останкам девушек. Зверь внутри него срывал все якоря, и на секунду в сознании мелькнул страх, что волк будет мстить за смерть самок, принесших ему потомство. Но дело было не в этом. Дерек скинул рубашку, брюки, белье, нетерпеливо стащил с себя обувь и упав на колени немедленно обратился. Огромный черный волк поднял морду, встряхнулся, взглянул на мать своих щенят и с урчанием лег у ног спутника, уткнувшись мокрым носом в белокожую лодыжку. Между ушей легла теплая ладонь, нежно погладила пушистую холку. Волк прикрыл глаза.


End file.
